<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is caring by Kittaydestroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020099">Sharing is caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittaydestroy/pseuds/Kittaydestroy'>Kittaydestroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Love Trio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MLQC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, tripple penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittaydestroy/pseuds/Kittaydestroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "My Birthday Wish"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GavinXMC, ShawXMC, ShawXMCXGavin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Love Trio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of "My Birthday Wish".<br/>Please note all tags and warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks had gone by since my experience with both Gavin and Shaw. Gavin had offered to share me with his brother, but I wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. I didn’t want to just jump to the chance and upset Gavin more. Also, there was an issue of Shaw being with a different girl every night. I’ll admit just the though made me want to go into a jealous rage, which isn’t fair to any of us. Although neither man has reproached the subject and Gavin has been treating me normally, Shaw hasn’t gone back to his place. He has been staying over every night sleeping on the couch. I hadn’t seen him around any girls or even bring any here. It was quite unusual for Shaw and I started to worry. Gavin got called into work so it was just Shaw and me. Shaw was sitting on the couch as usual. I decided to go snuggle up to him. Shaw immediately got up and looked at me.</p><p>“What are you doing” Shaw asked.</p><p>“Well, I was trying to cuddle with you…” I responded.</p><p>“Ame, I’d love to cuddle with you too, do even more at that, but I will not be dishonest to my brother. We never agreed to anything so you are off limits to me.” Shaw stated.</p><p>“Okay, Shaw can I just cuddle up to you and we just talk?” I said</p><p>Shaw sighed resigned, knowing he could never turn me down. He sat back down and let me nuzzle up to his strong shoulders and place my hand on his toned abs.</p><p>“Did you have any Specific topic in mind to talk about?” Shaw asked.</p><p>Well, yes, I did. I was wondering if everything was okay with you?” I said</p><p>“Yeah, everything is fine, why do you think not?” Shaw asked</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, but I haven’t seen you with any other girls and you’ve been staying here the whole time, so I know you haven’t been with anyone since.” I stated looking into his honey golden eyes.</p><p>“This is true. I figured you wouldn’t like me being with other girls, and if I had a chance with you, I need to prove my loyalty to you. So, I decided to start the day we all slept together. I’m devoted to you. No girl ever could and never will be able to hold a candle to you.” Shaw stated as he kissed me on the forehead.</p><p>I smiled at him and just nuzzled up closer to him, and we watched TV. Gavin finished up his work and came home quickly. He walked into the apartment to find Shaw shirtless sleeping on the couch, and me nuzzled up to him. Gavin just grabbed a blanked and sat on the other side of me and kissed my head. He soon fell asleep too. Morning came and Shaw was the first to wake. He noticed me still nuzzled up sleeping and saw Gavin on the other side of me sleeping as well. Shaw lowered his head to kiss me on the lips. The slight movement of my body woke Gavin up.</p><p>“I see she made a decision” Gavin said sleepily.</p><p>“Not officially” Shaw said</p><p>“Then how do you explain her kissing you?” Gavin asked</p><p>“I don’t, because she didn’t. I kissed her. Look, she’s still asleep” Shaw retorted.</p><p>Hearing them talk woke me up and I looked at Gavin, I hope he isn’t upset with me. Gavin noticing my gaze on him gave me a kiss on the lips. </p><p>We talked out our Trio relationship and laid down some simple ground rules. Silly things like if Shaw sleeps with someone else, he has to get tested. The three of us could sleep in the same bed together, since it is plenty big. Shaw can just stay here, but he has to help out around the apartment. If Gavin wasn’t with me, Shaw was free to do what he wanted without upsetting Gavin. Gavin didn’t care, and didn’t want to know what we did while he is out on missions. Shaw is responsible to protect me in Gavin’s absence. Then they both said some things about some co-workers drooling over me, which I still don’t get.</p><p>“Is it alright if I give her a present?” Shaw asked Gavin.</p><p>“I don’t see why you wouldn’t be allowed to spoil her.” Gavin said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My new Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw hands me a nicely wrapped box. I look at both of them and slowly open it. You never know what kind of prank Shaw is trying to pull. To my surprise, I don’t think this was meant to be a joke. What was in the box was a really nice cat tail… with a butt plug attached. I just looked at Shaw a bit confused. I had never used anything like this so I was very unsure.</p><p>“If you don’t like it, or want to try it I’m okay with that. I was just walking around and thought of you when I saw it.” Shaw said.</p><p>“If you’ve been here a majority of your time, when would you have been in a place that sells these to just happen to see one?” I asked Shaw curiously.</p><p>“Well about that… I actually bought that for you 3 years ago…” Shaw said embarrassed.</p><p>I just looked at Shaw in pure disbelief and Gavin burst out laughing.</p><p>“don’t worry it still new never been used” Shaw muttered.</p><p>“so…… can we play with this now?” I asked with a pouty face.</p><p>Shaw picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He carried me into the bedroom and tossed me on the bed, Gavin following us in. Shaw crawled on top of me pinning both my hands above my head with his one arm and leaning in for a kiss. His kiss was so deep and passionate. It had been a few weeks since he had kissed me and it made me tremble. Shaw pushed his tongue to my lips and parted them so his could enter. I moved my tongue to wrap around with his and explore his mouth. Shaw was kissing me so passionately I didn’t even notice him slowly moving his other hand up my sides and unhooking my bra. Shaw released my arms as he pulled my bra out from under my shirt. Shaw started at my belly and slowly kissed up my torso, making sure to nibble on me every once in a while. Gavin has moved in and started kissing me on the lips. Gavin kissed me deeply. It was so intense I almost forgot to breath. Shaw had made his way up to my breast and found my already hardened nipples.</p><p>“Someone is a bad girl” Shaw chuckled and put his warm mouth on my breast. Gavin started kissing down my neck and nibbling a bit, as Shaw was sucking on and flicking my nipples with his tongue. I couldn’t stop my body from squirming from under them. Loud moans escaped my lips. I had two guys caressing every inch of me, it felt amazing. I could feel my insides heat up and caused me to reach my limit and soaked my panties. Shaw noticed this and decided to move his way down my body towards my pants. He kissed my stomach as he slowly took my pants off enjoying every moment of teasing me. Once my pants were off, Shaw kissed up my right thigh and down my left thigh. As he was alternating his mouth between my thighs he put his hand on my soaked panties and started to lightly rub me. Gavin has moved to my breast and was sucking on one while pinching the other with his fingers. I couldn’t prevent my hips from bucking as the sheer pleasure I was receiving. Shaw took off my panties and walked off. Gavin continued kissing on my torso making sure to pay attention to my nipples too. Shaw came back and flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees on the bed. </p><p>“Would the naughty girl like her toy” Shaw asked. <br/>I nodded in response.<br/>“Was that a no” Shaw asked<br/>“I want my toy please.” I said breathlessly.<br/>Shaw had taken care to put plenty of lubrication on my new toy as well as on my butt. He rubbed on my butt as he licked up my sensitive spot. I removed Gavin’s belt and pulled out his hard length. Gavin inched closer so I could take him in my mouth. Shaw continued to lick my sensitive spots and flick his tongue as he slowly pushed one finger inside my butt. A loud moan escaped my lips. I could feel my legs go weak and my fluids gushed out all into Shaw’s mouth. Shaw continued to lightly lick my sensitive spot as he pushed yet another finger into my butt. I had already gotten half way down Gavin’s shaft as he had his head rolled back. Shaw slowly thrust his two fingers into my butt to make sure I was ready. I managed to take all of Gavin up to his base and Shaw slowly pushed my new toy in. The vibration on my throat on his length down my throat seems to have caused Gavin to release his fluids down my throat. I continued to suck on Gavin and he slowly thrust himself in my mouth. Shaw had put the whole plug into my butt.</p><p>“Does the kitty want to play” asked Shaw</p><p>“More please” I tried to say, with Gavin’s length still in my mouth.</p><p>Shaw went back to licking my sensitive stop as he slightly thrust the plug in and out. Gavin pulled himself out of my mouth and I whimpered at him. Gavin got up and went to switch with Shaw. Shaw came over to me and kissed me on the lips. I quickly made haste of his belt and pulled his member out. I had started taking Shaw into my mouth as Gavin thrust himself completely inside me. I yelped in pure pleasure. Gavin made slow hard strokes inside me, while I was making my way to the base of Shaw’s length with my mouth. Gavin started thrusting me even harder and faster reaching deep inside me. Shaw had grabbed my hair and started thrusting himself harder and faster into my mouth. The Butt plug made the sensations even stronger my legs were like jelly and my hips were bucking back into Gavin. Soon Shaw had released his fluids down my throat, as Gavin released his fluids inside me and my walls contracted so much trying to get every bit of Gavin I could. Both guys were still slowly thrusting inside me as I continued to ride my climax and moan. Gavin and Shaw slowly pulled out of me.</p><p>“May I have a turn kitten?” Shaw asked. </p><p>“Please” I responded shakily.</p><p>Shaw picked me up and sat down on the bed. He has placed his tip at my entrance. He kissed me deeply on the lips and slowly lowered me onto him. Shaw took caution to go slow at first. I could feel every inch of him inside me. I didn’t think they would have been able to make me feel even better than last time, but these guys are amazing. Shaw started to pick up the pace and thrust harder into me. My walls contracted around him and all the fluids from inside just gushed out as Shaw continued. Shaw stood up and placed me back onto the bed on my hands and knees. Gavin crawled under me his face on my most sensitive spot, as Shaw started to thrust into me again. Shaw grabbed onto my hair to pull me up a bit as he thrust harder into me. Gavin continued to slowly lick up me and flick me with his tongue. Shaw kept one hand on my hair and moved his other hand to search for my breast. He found my nipple and started to squeeze it in between his fingers and roll it. A loud scream escaped my lips as my inside contracted trying to push out as Shaw shot his liquids deep inside me. My body trying to drain everything he had. Gavin got up from under me and laid me down in the middle of the bed. I lay on my back with both men on their sides on either side of me. Trying to catch our breaths. Both men had sweat running down their abs making them glisten.<br/>“Don’t forget your tail kitten” Shaw said as he pulled it out of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drooling co-worker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin had left suddenly Sunday night to go out on a mission. I was upset as usual, but this time I had Shaw to just hold me and comfort me. We were both worried about Gavin, but at least I wasn’t alone. I didn’t sleep well, but having Shaw there to cuddle up to definitly made a difference. The light from the window was hitting my eyes, making me wake up. I looked up to see Shaw laying there watching me.</p><p>“Oh no, was I drooling again?” I asked embarrassed.</p><p>“No Kitten, you weren’t However you were sure screaming my name. good screams I hope” Shaw said as he leaned in to kiss me softly on the forehead.</p><p>I sat up and leaned to kiss Shaw on the lips. Shaw kissed me back passionately. We both got up to get ready. I had to hurry to work there was so much to do I was already overwhelmed.</p><p>“Hey, kitten come over here.” Shaw said.</p><p>“what do you want?” I asked walking to Shaw</p><p>“Your going to wear this today.” Shaw states holding my tail.</p><p>“Stop joking around I don’t have time.” I said</p><p>“You don’t want a little fun? I’ll make it worth while when you get home.” Shaw said teasingly.</p><p>I finally agreed, surely it couldn’t be too hard to have it in all day. Shaw Put lube all over my toy, and my butt as well. He slowly pushed it into me causing me to moan. Of course, Shaw had to pick my Cyan colored Lace thong set for me to wear. I swear, this guy thinks I’m a barbie. He helped me put my undergarments on kissing all over my body. Who knew getting dressed with Shaw would be this much fun? Shaw picked out a nice blouse and skirt combo for me to wear.</p><p>“One problem Shaw.” I stated</p><p>“What kitten?” Shaw asked.</p><p>“I have a tail now…” I murmured.</p><p>“That’s part of the outfit. You’ll be fine I’m walking you to work.” Shaw stated. </p><p>Shaw had walked me to the outside of my building and was giving me a kiss goodbye when a black sedan pulled up. It was Victor. He saw us kissing and made a cough to interrupt us.</p><p>“Get in the car Dummy.” Victor stated coldly.</p><p>“Just who do- “I cut off Shaw before he could mutter another sound.</p><p>“Victor, I thought I was going over my report with you after lunch?” I stated.</p><p>“Well things changed and I have other plans we need to go over your report now. If you would just look at your phone dummy. “victor stated.</p><p>I said my goodbye to Shaw and hopped into Victor’s car. The look on Shaw’s face worried me. I noticed this look. It’s the same look Gavin had before he went into a jealous rage. The ride to LFG was quiet. We walked to the elevator, and into his office. Neither of us muttered a single word.</p><p>“What is that” Victor says pointing at my tail.</p><p>“Oh, um... it was a gift from Shaw, it’s a cat tail.” I replied.</p><p>“You look like a real dummy, take it off.” Victor stated.</p><p>“umm… sir I can’t” I stated embarrassedly.</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t?” Victor said sternly.</p><p>“Well… you see… Sir… It’s kind of attached…” I mumbled.</p><p>“Attached to wh- “Victor stopped himself he must have realized what I meant. His cheeks turned a pinkish color.  I sat down in the chair and made a slight groan from the pressure of my toy. Victor just looked away, cheeks getting pinker. I went over my report, but it didn’t seem Victor was listening much. I looked up from my report to catch victor staring at my cleavage. It appears he stopped time just to stare.<br/>
“Victor!” I called him loudly</p><p>“what? Oh, right your report. Go on.” Victor stammered.</p><p>“I’ve already finished. What has gotten into you?” I asked.</p><p>“Well I noticed you have a different guy with you, and your clothing is a drastic change. I can’t help but think something happened with that cop of yours?” Victor stated</p><p>“Well no. Me and Gavin are doing great thank you for asking” I stated.</p><p>“Then who was the guy with the pretty lavender hair you were kissing all over when I pulled up?” Victor questioned.</p><p>“That was Shaw. Gavin’s Little brother.” I replied.</p><p>“So… your cheating on your cop with his little brother? And that doesn’t bother you?” Victor inquires.</p><p>“No Sir. I am not cheating. Not that is it any of your business but we three have a mutual relationship together.” I stated.</p><p>“That cop guy must be some saint, if you were mine I definitly would not be sharing with anybody.” Victor retorted.</p><p>“Well I gave you my report. Can you drive me back to my office now?” I asked Victor.</p><p>He reluctantly got up and we headed to his car. Victor drove me back to my office I said goodbye and walked into the building, to my office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shaw's Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I exited the elevator in my office building and started heading to my office. Everyone was busy keeping their noses down, this was odd, but at least everyone was busy at work. I walked into my office, sat in my chair and started on the computer to make some edits to my report. All of a sudden, I heard a slam and jumped up. My door had slammed shut and there was Shaw, that look on his face.</p><p>“You got in a car with another man.” Shaw stated.</p><p>“Victors my boss” I stammered</p><p>“Boss or not I still don’t like to share” Shaw said his lips so close to mine we were almost kissing.</p><p>“You’ve been naughty. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?” Shaw asked.</p><p>I nodded my head no, while biting my lower lip imagining what my punishment will be. Shaw leaned in and started kissing me slowly. The deeper his tongue entering my mouth. Next, I knew everything was completely dark. Shaw had blind folded me. He nipped at my neck, then my ear, then kissed me on the lips. I wasn’t sure what to expect and it made me get more excited. Shaw pulled my shirt over my head and used it to bind my hands behind my back. He ran his finger lightly down my neck, to my breast, then the top of my skirt and back up the other side of my body. I just shivered with anticipation. Shaw pulled my breast out of my bra. Kneading both of them in his hands kissing me on the lips. His fingers traveled to my nipples and pinched them making me gasp. Shaw moved his face down to my nipples. He nibbled on one then switch to suck on the other.</p><p>“Shaw please I can’t take it anymore” I tried to beg for him. He pushed his hardened member against my leg lightly flicking my nipple with his tongue. My legs were weak I could feel myself about to drop. Shaw grabbed me by my side and flipped me over my desk. He rubbed himself on my sensitive spot slowly. He finally put just his tip at my entrance and my body kept trying to get more. He just pulled away every time, teasing me. He grabbed my hips and completely thrust his whole length inside me in one swift deep motion. My body had finally hit its limit and my walls contracted around him squeezing him deep inside me. I could feel every inch of him as my juices ran down my legs. Shaw grabbed me by my bound hands and pulled me towards him thrusting himself even deeper inside me. I didn’t know he could go this deep. My body was completely full every motion was intense. Shaw just thrust himself in me harder, and faster. I tried so hard to hold back my screams and moans. Shaw pulled me close enough to where he could whisper “I love you” to me as his member throbbed inside me and shot his warm fluids all over my insides, causing me to climax again. My body milking his hard member for every bit it has. Shaw lowered me back down and unbound my wrists. Still slowly thrusting in an out allowing me to continue riding the pleasure. Shaw finally pulled out of me, took off my blindfold and handed me a towel to dry myself off with. Shaw kissed me softly on my lips and held me in his arms. I was still gasping for breath, and this punk didn’t even break a sweat. After a bit when we both calmed down, I went back to work and Shaw left my office smiling. Everyone heard what happened, but they didn’t want to say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lost Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since Gavin left for his mission. This is the longest that he has been on a mission for. I started to get really worried and Shaw tried to distract me, but nothing seemed to work. Every night Shaw would hold me tight and I would just cry myself to sleep. Shaw stayed with me and tried to comfort me. One time he made it rain, directly on me only, in the apartment. It was funny for a minute, but it really just helped hide the tears running down my cheeks. Shaw was unusually tender and patient with me. There was so much pain in my eyes, and nothing I did could hide that from him.</p><p>One night while Shaw was holding me tightly, I felt someone wipe a tear off my cheek and affectionately kiss me on the forehead. He was laying beside me and running his fingers through my hair. The familiar sensation caused my eyes to open, and there he was. Gavin had come home! I was so excited until I looked past his beautiful amber eyes, and saw all the bandages on him. I gasped in response and Gavin just moved in to kiss me on the lips. He tasted so sweet; I had almost forgot this feeling. Gavin lay beside me and just held me in his arms until I fell back asleep. Morning came and Shaw woke up to see Gavin holding me tightly. Shaw stroked my hair kissed me on my head and got up to get ready.</p><p>“You’re staying home today. I already called your company.” Shaw whispered to me</p><p>“What? No. I can go to work just fine.” I responded.</p><p>“You may be fine kitten. But he isn’t.” Shaw states pointing to Gavin.</p><p>I look over to see Gavin lying in bed peacefully, fully bandaged.</p><p>“Take care of my Brother, I’ll be out late so ill just sleep on the couch when I get back.” Shaw stated as he walked out the door to signal the conversation had ended.</p><p>I turned back to Gavin snuggled up against him and fell back to sleep. I can’t remember when was the last time I was able to sleep this well. Gavin’s breathing on me, and his warmth holding me was so reassuring. Shaw was great and he held me just as well, but he was no Gavin. Later in the afternoon I could feel someone running their fingers through my hair, holding me tight. I woke up to see Gavin’s amber eyes, looking at me.</p><p>“You’re awake sleepy head. Did you sleep through your alarm again?” Gavin asked.</p><p>“No, actually Shaw called in for me so I could stay here with you. I’ve been a mess since you left.” I responded.</p><p>“The dark circles around your eyes tell me that you haven’t slept. I can also see you have been crying.” Gavin said with a pained voice.</p><p>“I was worried about you. You have never been gone this long.” I responded.</p><p>Gavin kissed me on the forehead and got up to go take a shower.</p><p>“Can I come with you?” I asked him.</p><p>Gavin put his arms under me and picked me up to carry me with him.</p><p>“Put me down! You’ll hurt yourself more!” I insisted.</p><p>“If I can’t carry my princess, then what am I good for?” Gavin retorted.</p><p>I allowed him to carry me to the bathroom. This was the first time I had looked at Gavin in the light since he returned. He had some new scars. I slowly traced his new scars with my finger, starting with his chest and continuing over to his back. My Gavin had been through a lot. I can’t even bare to imagine the things he must have seen, or done on his missions. All I can do is be here to support, and comfort him with the time I get to spend with him. Strengthening my resolve, I removed my clothes, and got into the shower with Gavin. We stood there under the hot water just looking into each other’s eyes. Gavin’s face got closer to mine, and our lips touched. He placed his rough hands on my sides and continued to kiss me deeply. His tongue finding its way into my mouth. I took in his sweet taste as his tongue explored my mouth. I met his tongue with mine, and he started to nibble on my lip. A light moan escaped my lips and he moved to my neck. Kissing me, then nibbling at me. He soon seemed to be in pain. He must have leaned over too much. I pulled away from him and kissed his sturdy chest.</p><p>“Gavin, let’s just shower for now. You can have your way with me once your fully healed.” I told him</p><p>“No, I’m fine. We can continue.” Gavin responded.</p><p>I put my finger to his lips. “No. Be a good boy and rest, when I decide your better, we can see about going further.” I said as I stepped on my tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Where's Shaw?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bright light hitting my eyes. I opened them to see Gavin’s sleeping face. He looked so innocent when he slept. I gave him a kiss on the lips and stepped out to the living room to see Shaw. There was no sign that Shaw had come back last night. I hope he is okay. I checked the time and saw I was late for work already! I hurried to get dressed and ran out the door for work. I didn’t have time to be worried about Shaw I had to get my mind set on work.</p><p>I heard a familiar voice say “Look who decided to actually work today.”</p><p>I recognized the voice but couldn’t remember who’s it was. I looked around trying to find the owner of that Deep voice.</p><p>“Did you forget about your report again dummy? It was due yesterday.” Victor scoffed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry” I repeated bowing to Victor.</p><p>“Is it at least ready to report?” Victor asked.</p><p>“err…. Not entirely.” I mumbled.</p><p>“Your Office now. We will work on this report together until I am satisfied.” Victor stated.</p><p>I collected all of my papers and headed into my Office to work with Victor. I knew I was in for a long day. I really don’t have time to be worried about Shaw. Victor had me sit in my chair at my desk. He leaned directly over me his hands on my arm rests. Victors chin was basically on my head. He is very close; I can smell his fresh sent. I didn’t realize how much I had actually come to miss his scent. His warmth so close to me felt nice and my heart was racing. </p><p>“Pay attention Dummy, I asked you a question.” Victor grumbled above me.</p><p>Oh, right we were supposed to be going over my report. Focus Ame, Focus, I kept repeating in my head with my eyes closed.</p><p>I opened my eyes only to see Victors face directly infront of me. He was concentrating on some reports and his expression, although serious seemed a little lighter. The Report was a mess and took us awhile so Victor had Minor go grab us some food for lunch and we just continued working until night. We finally finished my Report when is was past dark. Victor invited me to Souvenir to eat dinner since we worked so hard. I agreed and got in his car so he could drive us. While in the car, I thought I saw Shaw, but when I looked back, he wasn’t there. I hadn’t thought about him all day. I hope he is home safe. We made it to Souvenir and Victor handed me a glass of wine to sip while he cooked. We both ate and finished out meals. Victor brought out pudding of which I couldn’t resist. This guy really knows how to spoil me after a hard day’s work. Victor drove me to my apartment building and even handed me some pudding for later. I thanked Victor and ran up to my apartment. I opened the door and it was dark and quiet. I checked the couch and Shaw was still missing. I entered the bedroom to see Gavin sleeping on the bed. I got ready for bed, then got under the covers with Gavin and snuggled up to him. He was lying on his back so I placed my head on his chest and let his soft heart beat lull me to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, I woke up to Gavin running his fingers through my Hair. I opened my eyes, to see his bright amber eyes watching me.</p><p>“Good morning Gavin.” I said.</p><p>Gavin didn’t speak he just moved closer and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>“I’m worried about Shaw.” I said to Gavin.</p><p>“Why?” Gavin asked.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him in two days.” I responded.</p><p>“That does seem a bit strange. I’m sure he will show up eventually.” Gavin stated.</p><p>Luckily my work today consisted of running around trying to decide on our next show. I will have plenty of time to try to find Shaw in-between interviews. As I headed to the office, I tried to call Shaw on his cell phone. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail. I left him a message to call me back. After I got to the office and grabbed my supplies for the day I headed out. My first stop was the Live house, where one could usually find Shaw. The owner stated he hadn’t seen Shaw in a couple days too. I tried to call Shaw again, this time it rang twice, then went to voicemail. What is this punk doing… why is he avoiding me…? Did I do something wrong I wondered. In between interviews, I check ever one of Shaw’s hide outs that I knew of, but there was no trace of him anywhere. I finished up work and went back to the office to drop off my supplies. I tried once more to call Shaw before I left. Still nothing. I walked home slowly torturing myself over what I possibly did to upset him. I made it home, took a quick shower and crawled into bed with Gavin. Tonight, would be the first night that I would cry myself to sleep over Shaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breaking Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My alarm went off and pulled me out of my sleep. My face was still wet, my eyes puffy from crying. I looked to my pillow; it was soaked with my tears. I looked over to Gavin who was still sleeping. I crawled out of bed and opened the door to go wash my face. I closed the door, and turned around to find Shaw asleep on the couch. My heart skipped a beat. I wasn’t sure if I was happy, or just mad at him. Regardless of my feelings I ran over to Shaw and jumped on top of him on the couch. We both fell to the floor. Shaw woke, and caught himself. He was on top of me, his eyes still groggy.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” He asked.</p><p>“I missed you!” I replied trying to wrap my arms around him.</p><p>“Why don’t you just go back to your Gavin.” He said pushing me off him.</p><p>Shaw got back on the couch and rolled over facing his back to me. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. I didn’t even know I could still manage to cry. I decided to go take a shower. I just stood there under the water in a daze. I don’t even know how long I had been in the shower. All I know is I could feel the water get cold, and yet my body still didn’t care. I could hear knocking, pounding on the door but I didn’t say anything. I heard the door break down and warm arms grab me and pull me out of the shower. My body didn’t care to resist.</p><p>“What are you even doing?” Shaw asked me covering me with a towel and setting me on the couch.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? You got your precious Gavin back you should be ecstatic.” Shaw said</p><p>“What are you thinking??” Shaw asked shaking me lightly trying to get me back to reality.</p><p>Gavin hearing the ruckus came out into the living room and saw what was going on. Shaw noticed Gavin and explained what happened. Gavin smacked Shaw over the head.</p><p>“Ow. What was that for??” Shaw asked Gavin while holding the spot he smacked.</p><p>“How stupid could you possibly be??” Gavin yelled at Shaw.</p><p>Shaw just looked at Gavin confused.</p><p>“You idiot. She may have been upset over me being gone, but she is behaving this particular way because of you!” Gavin stated angered.</p><p>Shaw didn’t understand what Gavin was even saying.</p><p>“are you upset with her?” Gavin asked.</p><p>“No.” Shaw retorted.</p><p>“Then why are you being so cold to her?” Gavin asked.<br/>“I guess I would say I was more hurt then mad seeing her reaction over missing you these past couple of weeks.” Shaw mumbled.</p><p>“Don’t you understand? She loves both of us, I would say, equally at this point. She can’t handle having either one of us gone.” Gavin stated.</p><p>Shaw finally realizing the gravity of the situation Pulled me against his body and kissed me softly on the lips. Shaw picked me up and carried me over to the bed once I was dry. Shaw placed me down and got into the bed on his side. Gavin got in on the other side of me and they both just held me in their arms, warming me up as I just slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two Beautiful Amber eyes looking at me as I opened my eyes. I slowly Focused to realize Shaw was the one looking at me and holding me so tightly. I felt my heart skip a beat I had missed being in his warm strong arms. The sensation of his body so close to mine. </p><p>“Morning Kitten. I’m sorry that I’ve upset you.” Shaw whispers.</p><p>I just nuzzled in closer to him trying to take in all of his scent.</p><p>“Seeing your behavior while Gavin was gone was difficult. And when he came back, I figured I should leave the two of you alone. I was jealous of him to say the least. I was hurting so bad I didn’t want to see you so happy with him.” Shaw said</p><p>“I love you both so much. I was destroyed when you left so suddenly, and then you came back so cold to me. Where have you even been?” I asked worriedly, thinking he may have been with other girls.</p><p>“Honestly. I spent the whole time sleeping on Helio’s couch. I knew anywhere else might upset you. And I am determined to stay faithful to you no matter what.” Shaw stated.</p><p>Shaw rolled me onto my back and climbed on top of me. He kissed me on the lips. Lightly at first and then deeper. An even stronger more intense kiss then I can remember. He pushed his tongue into my mouth feeling every part. Biting on my lip. His hand moved up my body to my breast. He kissed on my neck as he rolled my nipple in his fingers. A light moan escaped my lips. Shaw kissed down to my breast leaving a red mark on each one. He places his tongue on my nipple and slowly moves his tongue around. He moves his fingers down to my more sensitive areas. Shaw nibbles down on my nipple and sucks on it, causing a loud moan from me. Gavin woke up next to us. </p><p>“Come on you two, it isn’t even morning yet.” Gavin mutters still half asleep” </p><p>Gavin scoots over and starts to kiss me on the lips. Shaw slowly kisses down my body to my sensitive spot. Shaw places his face in-between my legs and licks on me. Shaw slowly licks up, then back down on my spot. Shaw places one finger inside me. Gavin continues kissing me on the lips while moving his hand to play with my nipple. I reach my hand out and find Gavin’s member. I wrap my fingers around it and slowly stroke it while both men are pleasing me. Gavin moans as he releases my lips and moves to my nipples. Shaw continues to lick me adding another finger inside. Continuing to stroke on Gavin I place my other hand on Shaw’s hair. My insides soon contract around Shaw’s fingers and my juices flow into Shaw’s mouth. Shaw continues to lick on me thrusting his fingers, as I pull Gavin closer so I can have his member in my mouth. I licked around the tip of Gavin’s length continuing to stroke it with my hand.  Shaw removed his fingers from inside me and slowly pushed one finger into my but. I squealed in pleasure with the tip of Gavin’s member in my mouth. Shaw continued to lick me as he slowly thrust his finger in my butt. I took more of Gavin’s member into my mouth as Shaw started to slid a second finger into my butt. Gavin was thrusting into my mouth making his fluids shoot out just as Shaw was thrusting his finger’s in my butt, licking my sensitive part causing my fluids to gush out again. Shaw pulled his fingers out of me and had me climb on top of Gavin. Gavin’s tip at my entrance. I slowly let Gavin enter my inside. Shaw places his member near my mouth so I could have it. I licked just the tip slowly pushing in further into my mouth. Slowly lowering myself on Gavin until I reached his base. Gavin put his mouth on my nipples and he slowly thrust himself. Shaw slowly moved himself into my mouth as I continued taking it. Gavin moves his hand to rub my sensitive spot as he thrusted himself into me. Causing my inside to contract and my fluids rush down his member. Shaw thrust himself completely into my mouth making him shoot his hot liquids down my throat. Shaw laid down beside Gavin so I could climb over onto him. I slowly took Shaw in until I was at his base. I felt Gavin’s tip at the entrance to my butt. I leaned over more on Shaw to make it easier for Gavin. Shaw was slowly thrusting inside me as Gavin slowly entered my butt. First just the tip, then once I was used to it Gavin pushed in a little more. Once Gavin was completely in my butt, Shaw was thrusting inside me. Pure pleasure overwhelmed me. I screamed as my juices flowed out of me. I have never felt anything like this. Not even when we played with my new toy Shaw gave me. Both men Thrust inside me harder and faster until all three of us wound up climaxing at the same time. I could feel myself so full with all of their liquids. I wanted even more of this. Gavin was spent so he pulled out of my butt and just lay near me to kiss me. Saw pulled out of me and repositioned me so that he could have me as well. He placed his length at the entrance to my butt. Shaw still had to go slow, but he was easier to take since I just had Gavin in there. Shaw slowly thrust himself in, until he was completely in. I could feel him so deep inside of me. Shaw thrust himself inside of me fast and hard. I could feel Shaw’s liquids inside me causing me to climax one last time. Shaw continued thrusting inside me until he too was spent. Shaw pulled out of me, and lay down on the other side of me. We lay there all nuzzled together until we all fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. So Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months passed, and we had been doing much better as a group. Gavin and Shaw weren’t at odds at all anymore, and I was happy to be with both of them. Some days, both men would show up at my work to surprise me and others it would just be one. Today I had a big meeting at LFG with Victor, it’s been a while since I even last spoke to him. Anna had been doing most of the interactions since Gavin and Shaw were getting jealous. This meeting was a very important one, so I had to be in attendance. Today marked 2 years since I had first taken over, and won back our funding. </p><p>I made a quick run into my office to make sure all of my materials were in order. I ran out the door and saw Victor’s car outside waiting for me. He rolled his window down.</p><p>“Get in dummy, your late” Victor stated unlocking his doors. </p><p>“I’m not late! The meeting is an hour from now.” I stated getting into Victor’s car.</p><p>“Only a dummy would argue time with me” Victor chuckled.</p><p>On the way I felt kind of off. I’ve also been working so hard that I’m exhausted. Maybe I should go home after the meeting and rest up. If this meeting goes well everyone should have the rest of the day off. We arrived and Victor let me out, and we walked up to his office. It was just Victor and me in his office. Doors closed. I was nervous, this was the report that could break us, or help get us more funding.</p><p>“I see you’ve been avoiding me sending Anna in instead” Victor says leaning against his desk arms folded.</p><p>“I’ve just been busy” I replied.</p><p>“This wouldn’t have anything to do with your Boyfriends, would it?” Victor asked.</p><p>As I tried to respond victor cut me off.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way that look at me. I already know. And they are right to be worried.” Victor whispers in my ear.</p><p>“My. My…MY report” I stammer with my face beet red.</p><p>Victor had me sit, and sat on the couch beside me so we could look over my report. As victor was turning to the next page I leaned over and threw up all over his fancy white rug. Oh no… I didn’t…  I didn’t even think I was this sick! I was so embarrassed. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the damage to his rug. The rug was still pristine! I was shocked. I looked over to Victor confused.</p><p>“I caught you before you threw up and put a trashcan there so you wouldn’t throw up on the rug. I really didn’t think I needed to explain.” </p><p>In my shock I completely forgot about his EVOL.  I was so embarrassed I tried to get up and wound up falling over and twisted my ankle. Victor just sighed and picked me up.<br/>“I’ll have to just carry you home; you are in no condition to continue today.” Victor huffed.</p><p> Victor drove me home then picked me up out of the car to carry me to my apartment. Noticing nobody was there Victor decided to stay in case I needed anything. I was grateful for him but still embarrassed about the whole scenario. Victor sat me on the couch and sat down next to me. We turned on the T.V and I must have been completely exhausted because I woke to Gavin yelling?</p><p>I woke up and realized my head was on a lap. I looked up and realized it was Victor’s lap! My eyes grew wide and I looked to Gavin. Victor got up and tried to talk some since into Gavin but he was not having any of it. Victor just simply let himself out to not cause too much of a commotion. Gavin went into the next room to cool down, and came back once he was calm.</p><p>“Okay Talk” Gavin said looking sternly into my eyes.</p><p>I explained to Gavin about what happened and how I Just fell asleep. Gavin seemed to understand and accepted my explanation. Gavin picked me up and carried me into bed. Shaw came in a few minutes later with dinner. After dinner they helped me shower and we went to bed. The next morning, I knew something was really off so I made an appointment to see my Doctor. Since Shaw doesn’t exactly have a regular job, he went with me. The doctor examined me, and everything seemed fine to him, they ran some blood tests which made Shaw extremely nervous. Apparently, he had never really liked being in this type of facility due to childhood trauma that he would never speak about.</p><p>After waiting half an hour to hear back from the doctor he finally came in to give me the results.</p><p>“Ame, You’re Pregnant!” the doctor exclaimed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who's your Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pregnant…I am pregnant… I was shocked I couldn’t respond. I looked to Shaw not sure how to take this, and he had the biggest smile on his face.</p><p>“Ame, this is amazing we have to tell Gavin now!” Shaw squealed.</p><p>Did I really just hear a grown man squeal? No, did I just hear SHAW squeal I questioned if maybe this was a dream. Next thing I knew I was with Shaw at the police station where Gavin worked. I don’t even remember leaving the doctor’s office let alone coming here. We walked in and Shaw took me straight to Gavin’s Office.</p><p>“Officer Gavin! We have an emergency!” Shaw shouted opening Gavin’s door.</p><p>Gavin jumped up in full alert to see what was going on.</p><p>“Shaw this is my work no time to joke around here” Gavin scolded.</p><p>Shaw pulled me in by the arm and closed the door. Gavin raised an eyebrow really confused since I was here too.</p><p>“Okay Shaw, I give what is it.” Gavin asked annoyed.</p><p>“Tell him Ame!” Shaw squealed again.</p><p>Gavin just looked at Shaw then to me.</p><p>“Oh, hey, how did your doctor appointment go? I was going to call you on lunch.” Gavin asked me.</p><p>“The doctor didn’t find anything wrong.” I stated.</p><p>Shaw looked at me disappointedly then looked to Gavin.</p><p>“BRO! Were Pregnant!!” Shaw shouted hugging Gavin.</p><p>“What? Wait, WHAT??” Gavin squealed.</p><p>“Okay now I know I’m dreaming, there is no way that you both would squeal!” I stammered.</p><p>“You’re not dreaming, we are excited!” They both exclaimed in unison.</p><p>This just got really creepy really quick. I still hadn’t accepted the fact, who was the father? How could we parent? How will the other react? I never though of this when we started. Our time having fun has to be over, I will need to devote myself to the father of this baby. Constant thoughts went through my head. Gavin took the rest of the day off and we all went home together. I went straight to bed thinking this will all be over when I wake up.</p><p>A few months passed by and I was getting huge. We all 3 had an appointment today in hopes to find the gender I was about 25 weeks along. The doctor had trouble identifying the gender, but he did discover I was having twins. I was just finally able to accept our family dynamic for what it was but now, I’m having not only one child but two. I tried to suggest a DNA test to see who the father was, but neither man cared. They were both going to be daddy. If they were okay with it then I shouldn’t be worried at all either. As time passed, we started slowly getting things into order. We bought a house and moved in. Now we had a bedroom for each child, a bedroom for us and two offices. This was great. We were ready for when we get to meet our newest family members.</p><p>The day came that my water broke. We rushed to the hospital, and luckily my labor was quick. We had two beautiful babies. One was female, the other was male. The girl had beautiful lavender hair and those brought amber eyes just like Shaw. The boy had the same hair as Gavin and his beautiful golden honey eyes. It really seemed that both of them were really the dad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>